Never Ending
by Juri14
Summary: This is a great story with humor horror saddness and all of the people you love come back in this story. in this story the gang will lose people. it takes place right after the dark turnoment and a old friend is commited with murder.
1. Starting over

Ok people this is my first story and I want to know what you think no matter what the good and the bad so please review. If you like stories you might have read my sisters story of ice and wind or a time forgotten. As my sister says here is the first chapter enjoy. Oh incase you don't get it the little stars are a change of scene (I do not own yuyuhakusho but I will!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So its over its finally over we can take a breath for once. " Yes Yusuke but why do you still look worried and confused?" "Because Kurama we went in with six and came out with four." "FOUR! We came in with five and left with three." said a shallow voice from across the arena. "Yes we went in with the five of us and we went in with Koenma. We lost Genkai and Kuwabara." Yusuke said as tears swelled in his eyes. "Crying won't bring them back Yusuke! So stop crying and just be happy that it is over!" "Hiei this is a very sad situation for us all!" And for the first in his life Hiei found himself crying silently with his back turned to Yusuke and Kurama. He didn't have much time to cry though for he saw Jin, Touya, Chu, and Rinko heading in his way screaming and yelling with joy. "Jee you be showen that guy up just like you did Bakken." "Yes well done." said the ice demon and the only words that Chu and Rinko had were YHEAAAAA!!!! Yusuke, kurama, and even Hiei had little droplets of water running down there faces. "Why you being so sad and aren't we be missing somebody?" "Yes Jin the girls they went to go see Koenma." Yusuke jumped up and walked over to the still kuwabara. His white coat soaked but not with blood but with tears. Yusuke bent over and looked at his fallen friends face. "What did you mean buddy what did I miss." Yusuke couldn't tell anybody what he had heard with Kuwabara's last breath of air. "Yusuke listen to me don't let your guard down for a second." Truthfully he could tell but even if he wanted to he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Because then he have to tell himself that Kuwabara was gone and would never be coming back.. "Hurry Yusuke we're going to Koenma's for a victory party." "Coming Kurama!" Yusuke whipped the tears from his eyes with his ripped old yellow shirt that he had worn since the tournament began. Yusuke thought that he should just leave Kuwabara were he was like he did with Genkia. What made Kuwabara's death worse was that when Tuguro killed him he also stole his soul so botan couldn't bring him to Spirt World. Then all of them left for Koenma's when they arrived no one was in site. "Hiei I thought you said there was a party!" Anger filled with Kuramas voice. "Well I had to get you two away from that stadium or I would have lost my mind. All of this crying for something you can't get back." Hiei knew he couldn't say any more because as much as he hates to admit it he was equally as sad, and he cried too even thought no one saw it he knew it and that was to much for him. "Well Hiei do you at lest know where the girls and Koenma are?" Kurama said with a much softer tone in his voice. "No honestly I thought they would be here." "Hey where did Yusuke go?" "He was just here a few second ago." ******** "Why do Hiei and Kurama always have to fight, thats all they've been doing since the tournament ended. Well maybe thats their way of dealing with death?" Yusuke thought long and hard about what he had done how could he have let kuwabara die that way and what could he have done to prevent it. "Kuwabara what did you mean.....I won isn't that what you ment......give me a sign or something please Kuwabara please!" Yusuke's eyes filled with tears he wanted to admit to himself that he did what Kuwabara wanted him to do, somewhere deep in his heart he knew that there was something else he needed to do. "There you are everyone is worried." "Hi Touya. I gess I just needed some time alone to cool down." "You still have so much rage why don't you just let it all out." "NO, is Kurama and Hiei still at it?" "Yes, but the girls came back and Keiko was worried that you would try and hurt yourself so I said that I would come and look for you. I will leave you alone but I am going to tell them where you are so they won't worry." "Can you just tell them that I'm safe and leave out the part about where I am?" "Ok I won't tell." Touya started to walk away but then he heard a sound from the trees behind him. When he turned around to ask Yusuke is he heard the noise...he was gone! "Yusuke where did you go now! WHAT DO I TELL EVERYBODY? Oh Yusuke come on this isn't funny." "BOO!" Came a load voice from behind the ice demon. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH.......oh Yusuke don't do that!" "Sorry Touya but I needed a laugh and I didn't think I would scare you that much." "You kidden you didn't scare me for a minute." "Please Touya he be given you a heart attack and to be thinking I thought you were a shinobi." "I am Jin I was just a little surprised." "Will you two shut up! I mean it seems like everybody wants to fight now that the real fight is over!" Yusuke moved so fast around the two shinobi that Jin and Touya couldn't follow with there eyes. When they cought up with him he had vanished once more. "So where do you be thinken he be hidden now?" "Jin my senses tell me that he isn't faking this time he really is gone." Far off in the distance they heard a voice that belonged to the fire demon himself. "So did you find Yusuke yet and if you did tell him to get his butt back here right now!" "So what do you think we should tell them Jin?" "Do you really be thinken I know?" "So did you fined him or not?" This time it wasn't Hiei's voice or anybody they had heard before and yet it seemed farmiluar some how. "Who's there!" "You don't know?" "Touya I will fly and go get Hiei and Kurama Ok." "Ok but be quick about it." ******** Yusuke didn't know how he managed to get so far away from them in a split second. The last thing he knew was that he took one step and found himself there. Luckily he knew were he was if he didn't he would have been in a lot of trouble because he couldn't here anything that Touya and jin were saying. "Don't let your gaurd down is this what you ment is this where I have to be to finish what you wanted me to?" "Yusuke don't go scaring any of us like that again!" "Hi Botan, sorry but I can't go back not yet I have to stay here. So why don't you just stay here and don't get into any trouble." "But Yusuke thats why we need to talk there already is trouble!" "WHAT....I mean what happened?" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So there it is the first chapter please review and don't forget to keep up. If you liked this the faster you review the faster that the next chapter comes up. I only did this because my sis and my friend were writing and my friends will be on soon so keep a look out. Hope you liked it and I hope SHUT-UP ok Review 


	2. Old Friends

Hi people well here is the second chapter. The first wasn't very good I mean nothing really happened but stuff will in this one Enjoy ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Jin came back saying that someone was talking to him and Touya so when we went to go get Touya he was gone!" "Please Botan he probably went looking for me don't worry." "Yusuke you jerk well I am going to find him!" "NO BOTAN!! Waite." But before Botan could hear Yusuke she was gone. Yusuke jumped up and started to run to where Touya was last. When he stopped to take a rest he noticed that he had no idea where he was. "So now what I guess I just wonder around until I find someone I know...I hope." Then from what seemed to surround him came a high pitched whistle. That was followed by sharp blades of ice. Yusuke jumped and dodged the razor blades of ice. The Spirt Detective ran from that spot not knowing where to hide or even where he was going. "It can't be anyone I know, no one has those attacks, no one except...NO I won't think it he is my friend and he would never try to kill me!" Yusuke stopped and listened when he didn't hear anything he sat on a nearby rock. "He is the only one, it must be him." He sat and prayed that he was wrong for once. He could only hope that it wasn't Touya and maybe another ice shinobi. The only thing he could do know was wait for what he hoped wasn't one of his friends. "I've got you know pathetic human no where to run." Yusuke knew that voice. It was Touya!! "No where two run come on it's a forest there is plenty of places to run." "Look again!" Yusuke looked but now he was in an ice cage. It was the same force field that he has used on Kurama back in the dark tournaments. He knew he had no way of getting out now. "I'll have to face him, my friend and me in a fight that might last to the death." Yusuke got ready to face the ice demon. He had a bullet ready and waiting for the right time. "SPIRT GUN!" Then from in the bushes he heard a load yell that could only be of the one they call Touya. Just then Jin came flying over head. "Jee Yusuke why you be wasting your Spirt Gun on the bushes when real danger could show up at any time." "Jin you don't see the ice cage that I am in and you didn't hear that scream?" "Yusuke I'm sorry but I didn't hear anything and look around there isn't any ice cage." Jin and Yusuke looked around but now there wasn't any force field or anybody for that matter. Yusuke's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment. "Yusuke I think you gone and lost it there's nothing. "But....Touya he tried he tried to kill me, Jin you have to believe ME!" Jin could see that Yusuke was scared but he still didn't understand. "Touya? But I just saw him at camp he told me to go look for you that's when we saw your Spirt Gun." Jin flew down to the scared Spirt Detective and grabbed his hand. "Come on lets go back to camp Yusuke. Get on my Back and we will be off." Yusuke got on to the wind masters back and took off. They flew for hours before Yusuke realized how far they had really flown. "How did you ever get out this far?" "I don't know are you sure that you're flying the right way?" But before Jin could answer they saw everyone waving for them to come land. Then Touya showed his face. "See Touya is over there and there is no way that he got here before us we were flying and he'd have to walk." The wind master flew down to the ground where everybody greeted them with open arms. Yusuke hugged everyone even Hiei. Touya ran over to them. "I'm so glad that your ok are you hurt at all?" The Spirt Detective backed away with fear in his eyes." "Why are you backing away from me? "You..you tried to kill me!" "What no I didn't!" Yusuke took a few more steps back the ice master knew there wasn't anything he could do so Touya walked away and Yusuke took a breath of relief. Just then Touya turned and looked at Yusuke one more time but this time the ice demon had a glare on his face that said it all. Yusuke took a few more steps back. Keiko came running over to Yusuke with Puu in her hands. "Puu how could I have forgotten you." "Yusuke I'm so glad that you're safe!" Tears ran down her and Yusuke could see that she had been crying and was about to again" "Now now there's no time for tears again." "I guess your right Koenma it is silly now that he's back." "Koenma what are you doing up there?" Koenma was floating up in the air with his Koenma tron. "Well I didn't get to use it during the tournament so I just couldn't let it go to waste now could I?" "No I guess not." "Yusuke I have another mission for you to go on, I'm sorry that I have to send you out so soon but.....there is a monster that is freezing everything in site." Yusuke had a smile on his face then he just stated to laugh he couldn't help it. "Why are you laughing this isn't funny!" "Sorry it just oh never mind. I can't go I don't have my partner." "That's ok you can take Kurama or Hiei." "No I said that I would kill you after the tournament and right after this mission that is what I plan on doing." "Oh Hiei you know your friends with them now so why don't you make peace and start to be nice to them." "Sorry Kurama but I hate them and so should too remember what they did to us so many years ago?" "What on earth are you talking about Hiei?" "I mean you and the forlorn hope and your mother." "It is because of Yusuke that my mother and that I am alive." "What.....Kurama he took the mirror and left your mother for death!" "NO. He jumped in and told the mirror to take his life instead." "Then how did you all survive?" "That I can't answer you see when I got up I ran to see if my mother was ok." Then a voice came into the conversation. "It happened like this Kurama left not even seeing if I was ok, then I got up and botan came to my side she asked how did that happen just like you. Then the mirror talked it said because of your kind acts I have decided to grant the wish without taking life." "Wow......listen Yusuke I'm sorry that I didn't come to see if you were dead I mean I..." "Forget it Kurama." And with that Yusuke started to walk into the woods. "Where do you think you are going Yusuke your not going without us are you?" "Yep." "But Yusuke we're a team and I want to go to protect you." "That's nice Kurama but I really think I should go by myself." "Yes alright but if you need us we will be here." Yusuke got up and walked away from the group. 'What did he mean protect me he had a look of fear in his eyes. Should I go back and get him?' "NO!!!!!" Yusuke screamed so loud that he was sure that Kurama and even Hiei would be there in a matter of seconds. He waited and yet nothing not even a do you want any help cry back. Yusuke continued to think of what Kurama ment. 'Doesn't he know that defeated Torgero? Wait maybe he knows something I don't!' Yusuke ran threw the woods hoping to meet up with any one that might give him a clue. "Touya what are you doing out6 here?" "I could ask you the same question." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well people there you go any comments or questions just ask and I'll get back to you oh and if you liked this story then check out my friends its called the human race. Please review by by. 


End file.
